Todos los besos que no te di
by Chia Moon
Summary: Durante muchos años estos faltaron y ahora, es algo que no pueden dejar de dar.


**.**

**ºTodos los besos que no te di.º**

**Ichihime**

**.**

Él no estaba seguro de cuántos serían. Cuántos se habían perdido. Las mil posibilidades. Como en las novelas que a Yuzu le gustaban ver o las fantasías que Orihime solía montarse en su cabeza.

Sólo sabía que desde aquel día en que todo se movió para darse cuenta de que era ella, que o se daba prisa o la perdía, esa necesidad empezó a implantarse en él como si de una semilla se tratara.

Era increíble ese hecho. Cambiar de no desear nada a desear mucho de una persona.

Quedarte mirándola y descubrir que ella podría ser tu todo. Que querrías besarla, abrazarla y poseerla de un modo en el que jamás había pensado. Por eso, se prometió a sí mismo algo. Por eso, decidió que lo haría.

Y por eso, lo cumplía.

Ella había esperado mucho. Tenido mucha más paciencia de la que muchas otras mujeres habrían tenido. Había llorado muchas veces y también se había arrepentido un poco de nunca haber aprovechado aquella oportunidad para besarlo.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era el momento y ahora, finalmente, podía verlo con otros ojos y otros deseos. Porque si siempre había esperado ciertas cosas de Ichigo, ahora eran incluso más. Sus ojos, sus miradas, sus labios, sus palabras, sus manos, su tacto. Su olor, su calidez.

Era realmente extraño saber que todo eso era ahora para ella. No podía decir que él fuera de ella, así como él tampoco podía decir que Orihime era suya. Pero sí que todo lo que quería entregar era para ella, como para él.

Hasta los besos que nunca se dieron.

**Cita y lluvia**

Llovía y él siempre había odiado la lluvia, por su melancolía, por los recuerdos, frustración. Sentimientos complicados en cada gota que rozaba la tierra.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y al volverse, ella estaba ahí, entregándole una toalla para que se secara. Ella también estaba empapada. Era una pena que su primera cita, que había comenzado con rayos brillantes, terminara opacada por la oscuridad de una tormenta.

—Lo siento, no tengo ropa de hombre —se disculpó mirando hacia su camiseta empapada y la chaqueta que colgaba en el tenderete interno del baño y había usado para cubrirles a ambos—. Toda la ropa de mi hermano la entregué hace años y… lógicamente, no tengo nada más.

Notó que se ruborizaba y apartaba la mirada. Demostraba cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando por él, alejándose de otros hombres.

Apretó la toalla entre sus dedos.

—Inoue —nombró. Ella levantó la cara hacia él.

Él sólo tuvo que inclinarse. Un gesto rápido, lento contra la suavidad de la carne de sus labios.

Sabía a lluvia.

La toalla resbaló de sus manos y todo el mundo dejó de importar.

**Sueño y despierto**

Orihime esperaba, tranquila, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras él dormitaba, boca arriba en su cama. Ichigo siempre le había parecido muy atractivo a su modo.

Deseó acariciarle las cejas, bajar por su nariz, detenerse en sus labios. Quiso marcar la forma de su boca masculina con sus dedos, abrirle los labios. Deseaba tragarse su aliento.

Cerró los ojos para contenerse. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Y sus besos siempre solían ser esporádicos, muchas veces ni planeados. Ella ni siquiera podía imaginarse en qué momento Ichigo iba a hacer un paso.

Y menos, como en ese momento.

Lo sintió moverse, pero sopesó que sería en medio de su sueño, hasta que sus dedos se desviaron por su mejilla para ahuecar su cabello tras su oreja. Luego, sus labios, cálidos, se movían por su piel hasta su boca.

Entonces, ella abría los ojos con fingida sorpresa. Él sonreía, de esa forma tan suya. De esa forma que sólo guardaba para ella.

No era un sueño. Estaba despierto.

Ella ladeaba la cabeza y se acercaba a él, deseándolo.

Sus manos se movían por su cuello hasta abrazarlo. Él tiraba de ella hacia abajo, acostándola a su lado.

**Primera vez**

Estaba nervioso. Luchaba contra el temblor de su cuerpo y a la vez, con el deseo que guiaba a su instinto. Ella se cubría con las manos, acentuando su ansia de más. No estaba seguro, pero quería comérsela entera. No como algo caníbal ni como algo asqueroso. Quería disfrutarla, que su lengua pasara por encima de cada recoveco.

Muchas habían sido las ofertas o pullas que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida y por primera vez, estaba más consciente de nunca de lo que estaba debajo de él, porque ella, era la mujer. Esa mujer.

Se inclinó, tomándose su tiempo, besando su frente, bajando por su nariz hasta su boca. Sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas danzaron hasta que, irremediable, otra parte de su cuerpo quiso más que simples besos. Y se preguntó, cómo sería besarla ahí abajo.

¿Encontraría eso un descaro? ¿Se lo permitiría?

—Sólo tienes que decir que pare —murmuró contra su piel, bajando por sus senos, pasando el plano de su vientre y buscando aquel rincón.

—Pero yo no quiero que pares… —la escuchó decir.

Antes de que sus oídos quedaran atrapados entre sus muslos, de que su boca probara por primera vez lo que era una mujer derritiéndose contra él. Y experimentara la primera vez un orgasmo que, maravillosamente, él había creado.

Y se dio cuenta de que quería más. Ansiaba más. Darle más besos hasta que se retorciera y lo llamara, que le desgastara el nombre.

No le importaba. Había mucho que devolverle. Mucho que no le había dado.

Mucho que entregar.

**El beso de una novia**

Ella le mira y quiere morirse de felicidad, de amor, de emoción. Quiere correr hasta donde está él, lanzarse a sus brazos, llorar y agradecerle que quiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella, esa torpe chica a la que ha tenido que salvar tantas veces y que le ha desgastado el nombre hasta decir basta.

Él parpadea y la está mirando como si fuera la primera vez. Claro que era la primera vez que la veía vestida de novia. Había esperado en secreto, costándole mucho mantenerlo ajeno para él sólo para ver ese gesto en su rostro.

Muchos aplauden y son como una melodía en sus oídos. Las palabras del sacerdote son algo huecas, pero sabe qué contestar, mientras todos la miran en espera, mientras Renji parece maldecir a Ichigo y su lentitud. Él espera, impaciente, pero con postura relajada para los ojos de los demás.

Ella abre la boca. Jamás podría negarse.

Él asiente rápidamente, no necesita pensárselo.

Y, finalmente, le dicen que pueden sellarlo. Un beso. Se supone que ha de ser casto pero demostrar a la vez cuánto se aman.

Para sorpresa de todos, es ella la que no puede esperar. La que salta para aferrarse de sus hombros y la que busca el contacto.

Su boca se aprieta contra la de él, se mueve sus labios sobre los suyos, busca profundizarlo. Le laten los oídos. No hay nadie más.

—Señora Kurosaki, por favor. Deje algo para la noche —bromea el sacerdote.

Ella se sonroja, culpable.

Pero es que no puede dejar de besarlo.

**La luna brilla esa noche**

—Kurosaki-kun. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Ichigo levantó la mirada de sus muñecas, donde estaba batallando contra los gemelos. Como le había pasado horas antes en la iglesia, volvió a quedarse con la mente en blanco al verla caminar hacia él. Sólo que esa vez, no tenía el velo, llevaba el cabello suelto sin las florecillas que lo habían adornado e iba descalza.

Llegó hasta su altura, con un mohín en forma de moflete en su cara y haciéndose a un lado el largo cabello.

—¿Puedes por favor desabrocharme el botón? No llego.

Se fijó en la forma en que el vestido se apretaba contra su figura, resaltándola. Algo tentado, posó sus dedos sobre su espalda, subiendo. Se puso en pie para llegar al botón indicado y se demoró un instante, disfrutando del olor de su perfume mezclado con su propio aroma natural.

La forma en que su nuca se mostraba para facilitarle el trabajo tras haberse apartado los cabellos. Se inclinó, posando sus labios sobre su piel y ella dio un respingo.

Levantó los ojos hacia él, curiosa y avergonzada.

Se inclinó más hasta posar su boca sobre su hombro y aspirar su aroma.

—Orihime —nombró suavemente—. He… llegado a mi límite.

Ella comprendió, sonrojándose. Le permitió abrir los botones que faltaba y el vestido cayó a sus pies. Cuando la luz se apagó y la cama crujió bajo el peso de ambos, estaba seguro de que había visto la luna brillar en sus ojos.

**¿Y si pido un beso?**

—Me marcho.

Orihime miró su espalda mientras se inclinaba para ponerse los zapatos. Escuchaba las voces de Yuzu y Karin en el salón despidiéndole. Ella le había seguido, porque era uno de esos días en que Ichigo parecía escurrírsele de los dedos, ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Orihime?

—Ah, sí —exclamó haciendo entrega del maletín que sostenía entre sus manos para él.

Sus dedos se rozaron en el intercambio. Él no se inmutó. Ni siquiera se detuvo a sopesarlo. Su cabeza en otro lado.

Lo aferró de la camisa antes que saliera, con las chanclas de madera resonando.

—¿Eh? —exclamó confuso.

—¿Puedo pedir… un beso? —cuestionó.

Ichigo dio un respingo, sorprendido. Su rostro enrojeció por la sorpresa, mirando a ambos lados de la calle, como si fuera algún tipo de broma.

—¿Qué? Tú no has de…

Hace un mohín de cansancio. Le da una palmadita en la cabeza y se inclina. Su beso se demora. Ella lo espera. Sabe que tendrá sabor a café y pasta de dientes. También a él.

Se aferra a su ropa, se pone de puntillas y se ofrece. Cuando sus bocas se encuentran, las lágrimas se escapan. Él se aparta.

—¿Orihime? ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo que…?

Ella niega, se lame los labios.

—Yo… me prometí a mí misma darte todos los besos que pudiera, todos los que no te pude dar al principio, cuando todavía no éramos nada y a la vez estábamos en camino. Por un instante parecía que te perdía y que sería demasiado tarde.

Él se queda a cuadros completamente antes de echarse a reír y ser ella quien se sorprende.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestiona, viendo cómo se agacha entre risas, levantándose para mirarla guiñando un ojo. Si su barriga hubiera sido más abultada de lo que ya era, no habría podido ver esa sonrisa.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó acariciándole el hinchado vientre, luego subiendo hasta su mejilla—. Pensé lo mismo. Pensé que en tu estado no te apetecería nada.

Orihime niega. ¿Cómo iba no a apetecerle? Si desde que Ichigo iba a ser padre parecía haber madurado de un modo que sólo provocaba que le apeteciera más.

Ichigo la abraza, baja su cabeza hasta su oído.

—¿Y si pido un beso?

Ninguno de los dos responde. Están demasiado perdidos en el sonido de sus bocas.

**Fin**

**30 de marzo de 2019.**

**Chia.**

_Gracias por leer y comentar._


End file.
